New Beginnings
by Rhapsodey
Summary: It's hard living with girls, and even harder when you have no clue what they can do. This is Sora's case and he is finding that travling with two advanced Trciksters is harder then it sounds. Really.
1. Tickster Found

"_No! Lemmi go!" "Hold still, child! We can't help you anymore! The beasts are killing us too quickly!" Quickly two of the council members dragged her on a ship with them. "I can help fight!" she yelled, half inside it. "Only 4 of the council remain. You must go!" Vimi yelled as the girl was dragged fully onto the ship. "Kyouyu…" she muttered as she stared out the window as the woman began to fight. "I'll never forget anything you told me…"_

Quietly she sat, bright green eyes staring out at the sunset from the clock tower looking over Twilight Town. What a peaceful sight it was. At the right angle, it looked like the city glowed. She smiled. "Kyouyu Vimi… This looks like Koura in the summer." She smiled weakly. "I was small then, but I still remember." The smile faded, replaced by a frown. "I don't live there anymore. Time to get out of the past," she said before standing up, stretching slightly. "I need to start looking towards what I'm going to do…" she muttered and looked down, smirking. Almost without thinking she jumped off the ledge. As her shadow became visible, the people down below formed a small circle around where she would land.

"She going to kill herself!" a man yelled and point to her. 'Now for my favorite part!' she thought excitedly before disappearing to the crowds eyes. Before touching the ground, she reappeared. As the crowd flinched, she lightly touched the ground. "How is this possible?" "She might not be human!" "That was the tower, how could she still be alive after that fall?" some asked. "What's your name?" one asked. The girl blinked and looked at the crowd as a person stood out, arms crossed.

"Who wants to know?"

"I apparently do if I asked."

"Well I don't have to tell you!"

She blinked. That person had the light! And a brighter one then hers! She would have to respect them for their training, if they would accept. "Clear out and go back to your business!" someone called. The person walked up to the girl, glaring at her. "Will you tell me now?" "Sye," she said quickly. "Sye, huh? That's an odd name," Sye glared at this stranger. "Don't mock my name! My kyouyu gave it to me! Tell me your name so I can make fun or it!" The stranger quickly grabbed Sye by her blue scarf. "Don't snap at your elder, girl. And its Kara," she said, glaring at her. "Try and mock that." Sye stood stiff. How could she mock this girl? She was the one that saved Koura. "As I recall, you where only a tiny child when I was last there." A smile came upon her face as her shoulders twitched as she burst out laughing.

Sye blinked once again, staring at Kara in amazement. This girl saved her life and the council and she _laughs_ about it! "What's so funny?" As she caught her breathe, she was able to get out, "You should've seen your face… That has to have been the greatest thing I've ever done!" Sye glared at her. "I don't think it's so funny!" she snapped. "I just got back from Koura and I had to do something." She was right. Kara wore normal Trickster clothes; a simple shirt, gloves, skirt, shorts, and boots. But wait… Her belt charm was that of a… "You're a council member!" she yelled, pointing to her charm. Kara blinked and looked at her waist. "Heh… I forgot about that," she said with a smile. No wonder she looks almost blinding to me Sye thought as she blinked once more, controlling me vision enough to keep herself from going blind.

"How can you forget about it? You getting a seat in the council is something you never forget!" "Well it's really boring. Don't believe anyone who says you'll never forget it. You have to stand there for three hours, repeat a long speech, and then they have someone walk the charm down which takes a bit because they walk so slow." As she counted off each one, Sye thought. Wow. I guess it is something that you would forget really fast… A loud, crackling voice coming from Kara brought the younger girl back to attention. "Are you coming or not! I've been sitting here for twenty minuets and I don't want to over-heat!" Sye stared in amazement. "What was that?" she asked before Kara quickly pulled a headset microphone. "You do realize your not suppose to yell in these, right? Your crap chips can't do much. And I'll be there soon. To keep from over heating, try the ship off. Might help some." A sigh came from the other side. "Fine. Just hurry up and get her." A low click was heard and Kara sighed. "Come on. Sora is throwing one of his fits." Sye stood, a confused look on her face before snapped her fingers next to girl's ears. "March north east now!"


	2. A Girl and Her Kyouyu

Why am I ever here? Sye continued to ask herself as she walked behind Kara. After a small hike, they stopped in an empty part of the world. The older girl whipped out the microphone once again and clicked it on. "Where are you?" she asked, sounding frustrated. "I want to get out of here now." No response. He better not be sleeping, she thought, growling to herself. "What's wrong?" Thinking for a moment, Kara took a deep breathe. "Wake up, you idiot!" she yelled into the microphone. To Sora, it was a loud voice with a loud, high-pitched squealing background. He took off the headset quickly, biting his bottom lip from yelling. He put it back on and growled at her. "What the hell was that for!" he snapped. "For you not answering. Now where are you? I want to get out of here as soon as possible," she said more calmly this time.

Sye blinked and turned around. Was something behind them? She felt it, or maybe she was going crazy. She wouldn't be surprised if she was. Must've been nothing, she thought and turned back around to face Kara. Carefully she listened as a create was moved. This area is empty except for us. Who's there? she thought as she turned around again. Nothing, once again. What was wrong with her? "What'd you mean you won't be her for an hour!"

"Don't yell. I'm close to going deaf. Remember? These are crap microphones."

"Never mind that! What the hell was we suppose to do now?"

"Waiting sounds good to me."

"We don't have all the time in the world, you know!"

"I know, alright! You don't have to yell either. I can hear you just fine if you talk normally." Sighing, the girl nodded. "Fine, we'll be waiting in the same spot then."

A click signaled to Sora that she was the one to turn the devise off first this time. "The baka doesn't listen to me and this is what happens…" she muttered, putting the headset away. "Well, might as well get something to eat real-" she stopped as she turned around to face Sye, only to find as she looking behind the creates around them. "Sye, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed. The girl blinked and stood straight. "I saw something and I wasn't sure what it was," she said. Kara sighed. "Well, come on. Are you hungry?" Sye nodded. "Very!" she said, her face lighting up at the mentioning of food. After living on very cheap food for almost 3 months, it was a change to eat something the cost over 5 munny.

"Good. Because Sora was a baka and needs an hour to get here," Kara said, growling slightly as she did. There it is again! Sye thought as her eyes widened. "Something's following us…" she muttered almost silently. The older girl looked behind her as she stopped. "What are you tal- Your right. Why didn't this happen before?" "Because you were side-tracked." Thinking for a moment, she nodded. "Well, let's go. I'm sure it's nothing." It didn't feel like it. Heart pounding, Sye looked at Kara and then behind her again. I'm going to get killed… She took a step toward the other way. Thankfully Kara didn't scene she was gone. Maybe she did. She sure didn't show it.

"There's something back here and I'm going to find out what…" she muttered before looking behind a create. This time there was something. A very dark figure moved as it turned to face Sye, bright yellow eyes staring at her. She blinked, staring back at it. "I've never really seen you before," she said and took a step back. "You killed my family…" she muttered, taking another step back. The Heartless jumped closer to her. She then turned around and ran back toward Kara. Gods help me! she prayed as she caught up with her. "Kara-san!" she forced out, taking gasps of air at a time. "About time you came back," she snapped as she glared down at the girl.

"There-" she tried to get out, failing and she took more air. "Hmm?" she stopped and turned around. Taking another gasp, she pointed behind her. "I…saw a…Heartless!" she said finally. "Crap! They're here already! Great..." she muttered and grabbed Sye's arm as she ran back toward the creates. "Looks like you can some training in today, too," Kara smirked as she looked at Sye, who faces was lit up. Yes! I have a kyouyu again! she thought gleefully as she was graded by her new kyouyu. Now that she had a real chance to get her breath back and sit down, Kara looked her in the eye. "Where did you see it?" she asked. The girl pointed to a small group of stacked boxes.

She nodded. "Alright. You stay here and don't move. Just yell if something comes up. Got it?" The girl nodded as Kara ran over to the boxes, Keyblade in hand. Looking behind the creates, she blinked. Nothing was here; not even a trace that Heartless have been there. "Oh joy… A wild goose chase. Just what we need…" she muttered as she put a hand over her stomach. "And I could be eating right now, but no. I have to watch her when she can barely do anything in the first place…" she complained as she sighed. "There's nothing here! I think your going crazy," she snickered slightly as she blinked. Wouldn't she have said something by now? Looking over at the girl, she looked in front of her; At least 30 or more Heartless. Some stood on top of each other, staring at her with un-blinking eyes. "Kuso!" she snapped before throwing her weapon through the middle part of the group. As her weapon returned to her, the Heartless started after her.

"Kara-san!" Sye finally snapped to attention as she stared at the Heartless and quickly ran to her teacher's side. "Follow my lead…" she muttered. Sye blinked. "Don't tell me you can't fight." She shook her head. "I can!" "Then follow my lead!" she snapped as her free hand suddenly alit in a light, purple-is haze. Sye did the same, but her blue. "Now just attack normally and they should be gone quickly," she said before running towards them. "Wait! Get back! I can take myself!" Kara blinked. "Okay… I don't know how you are going to do that, but have fun," she said before jumping back next to her student.

Focus, Sye. You can do this… she thought before clearing her mind. Putting both her hands up, she walked slowly up to the nearest Heartless and light touched the ground, muttering incoherent words. The ground beneath the creatures shook lightly as it opened, swallowing the group of Heartless and then closed almost as suddenly as it opened. Kara stared in awe and walked where the hole once was. It was perfectly solid. "They never taught me that…" she muttered and then stared at Sye. "You have to teach me that," she said, smiling. "Now let's go get some food." Sye's face once again lit up as she got up off the ground and followed Kara.

After finally eating, the two went back toward the ally way, taking their places on some creates. "He said one hour and it's been almost two…" Kara murmured as she stared at the sky, which was now mostly moon-lit with few stars. Sye on the other hand, had laid down on some of the wooden boxes to take a nap. It has been a long day, and she had a feeling eating actual food had made her this way. Taking out the headset once again, she flipped it on. "Kara! Finally! What the hell were you doing!" She smiled as she held the microphone to her head. "Getting to know my student. Where are you?" Sora blinked.

"Wait, you have student?"

"Why do you think I came here in the frist place? The council wants to me train her some."

"Okay… Well, I'll be there in a few."

Thank the gods… she thought as she muttered something. "Do you think you could come and get us on foot? She's sleeping." Silence was her reply, followed by a sigh. "Fine, whatever. I'll be there in a few…" he said as he flipped the headset off.


	3. Who Do You Turn To?

Leaning back on the wall, Kara sat on the boxes, nearly asleep. Hurry up… she said in her mind before she head foot falls running quickly towards her. That could be anyone, she told herself before jumping off the stack and pulling out her Keyblade, standing at ready. "Oh calm down," a familiar voice said as she lowered her arms, face lighting up. "You're here!" she said excitedly before dropping the Keyblade and running towards him. "Please don't jump on me…" Sora muttered as she came to a stop. "Hurting some?" she asked and looked at his face, which was now hidden under his hand as he nodded. "Very much, thank you…. That small 10 mile hike was really bad," he said and looked at her. "Well, where is she?"

"Oh. You mean Sye? She's been out for awhile over there," she said and looked over her shoulder. Oh you guys try and take her and I swear that you won't get off so easy next time. I'm sure that wasn't even half of what she could do to you… she thought as she murmured a small curse on the Heartless that were appearing behind the crate. Slowly the presence stopped and started to fade as she smirked. "She's heavier then she looks," he said as she swung the sleeping Sye onto his back. "Be careful with her," Kara said as she turned around to face the two. "Why are you caring so much for her now?" he asked, smirking. "She's my student, baka. I have to make sure she's safe or I'll get my title taken away and won't be able to teach for a few years and I'll never to get to see her again. Want to know anything else?" Blinking, he looked at the girl on his back as she slept on. "Now I know why you wanted to get out of here quickly," he thought out load. "Where are we going, anyway?" Kara asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Hmm…this way," he said and stared walking.

After about a mile or so of walking, Sora slowed down and took deep breathes. "Need help?" Kara asked as she stopped also and looked behind her shoulder slightly. "Yes, help would be nice," he snapped between breathes. "I already said that she was heavier that she looked." Trotting behind him, she took Sye's arm and wrapped it around her own shoulder as Sora slowly slid her to Kara's back. "Geez, you're right. She's a lot heavier then she looks," Kara gasped when Sye was on her back fully. "How about we switch off every so often?" she asked as she caught up to Sora. "Sounds good to me," he said. "So how much further?" she asked, looking up at him. There was a pause while Sora blinked. Kara rolled her eyes and waited. "I can't remember now," he said and chuckled. "You what!" she snapped and stood up straight, making the sleeping Sye fall back slightly. "I guess I lost direction while I was running or something…" he muttered and looked around.

"It's not funny!" Kara yelled as she glared at him. "This is bad! We need to get somewhere other then here! I'm not sure when Heartless will come back or why they are chasing us in the first place!" "Calm down, Kara. If she wakes up it might be the death of us."

"Calm down?" she repeated.

"Yes, calm down."

"How in freaking hell can I calm down when you are going to make us stay up all night looking for a damned way off this place!"

"Maybe ignore that fact and look on the bright side."

"I am never going to get you."

"And now you realize why I like to make you suffer like this," he said, smirking. "And no wonder I don't like going on trips with you like this," she muttered as she lifted Sye more on her back. "Is there at least some place where we can sleep for the night?" she asked as she looked up at him hopefully. "I hope something is open," he said as she walked down the street more. "Oh yes, you hope something is open without even looking. Very smart," she snapped as followed him slowly. "Do you mind waiting?" He stopped and looked behind him, waiting for Kara to get next to him before he started walking again. "I really do hope something is open now," she growled.

"Maybe there!" Sora said and pointed at a hotel, a sign in it's window saying "OPEN". "Wow! That must've been really hard to figure out!" she said sarcastically as she followed him in. Ringing the bell a few times, they waited for anyone, or anything, to come out from behind the door. Looking behind them, Sora pointed to a group of chairs. "Go set her down over there." Walking over as fast as she could, Kara set Sye down carefully on the chairs and stood up straight, amazed by the fact that she still could. "What's taking so long?" she asked and rung the bell once more, whistling after that. "Come on! I know someone is here!" she shouted and walked towards the door, only to be interrupted by someone finally walking through the door. "I'm sorry about that," the man said as he walked towards the desk. "I had to take care of a few things." Shuffling a few papers on the desk, he pulled out a pen and a blank paper. "Alright, do you two need a room for the night?" Kara shook her head. "There are three of us. The third head is trying to sleep," she said and pointed behind them at Sye, who was still asleep. "Ah. I see. Well, how many nights will you need your room?" he asked. "I'd say about two, " Sora said. Kara rolled her eyes and sighed. That means that we will be here for one day more then needed, she thought. But oh well. I need to relax just a bit either way.

The man handed the two Keyblade masters the paper and they both signed and then were handed a key. "Please be careful with that," he said and stood up. "I'll show you to your room and I'll take the girl if you want me to," he offered. They both gladly accepted and followed him to the room. After opening up the door, the man set Sye down on a smaller bed and looked to Kara and Sora, bowing. "I thank you for choosing this inn," he said and walked out. "It's a bit small, but I could live here if I wanted to," Kara joked as she sat on one of the beds. "Yeah, sure. You say that a lot more now for some reason." Taking another look around, he took mental notes of all windows, vents that led outside, and doors. Of course there was only one leading outside and it was locked, but gods know who would try to brake in.

Eyebrows were raised; expressions where exchanged around the table, and light was cast on the few council member's faces. "Wow. She found her student and someone she loves at almost the same time," a male said, a joking smile on his face. "Oh, she has known him for a bit," a female said this time, laughing. "She just hasn't realized that he was in front of her for awhile, really. From the tests Vimi gave her, they've known each other before in past lives." A woman on the other side of the circle nodded. "She sure has. And it's odd, too. I've never seen a case like this. They pretty much keep repeating the same thing over in each life; Kara goes to death with tell Sora and him the same. It's really rare that see this in most of my students." Some very light gasps where heard by those with good ears.

"So we just let them play this out again over and over?"

"No, we try to help as much as we can so they won't have to do this over and over."

"You know very damn well we can't do that, Vimi! Your teachings from Kor should have at least told you that it's wrong to mess with someone's fate!"

The woman, whom the circle called Vimi, shrugged. "Not like it's going to kill them. We can get someone to bond them after they confess and the next council won't have to put up with this with the next Kara. Oh jeez, that would be awful."

"It would be bad just to have another Kara. The first one was bad enough." someone muttered, and light laugher was heard afterwards.

"Sentou, you have a strong connection with Kor then the rest of us, so you will be right behind me helping me with this," Vimi continued, ignoring the side comment. "And if the damned celcuis pops up in my dream telling me not to do this, I'm going to blame you for him doing so." She nodded to the rest of them and they all dropped hands, the light in the middle of them all fading and the candle and torches around them flickering to life. "To the rest of you, keep your mind shut from Kor. He might come after you to tell you not to do this, also. If you need help, which I hope you don't, I have charms to keep him from doing so. Now go, and be here tomorrow, bright and early, Sentou." They all bowed and walked out of the room, whispering to each other of it stupid it was to them. Like Kor would let them get away with this…

Kara now lay asleep, curled up near Sye's feet. Sora, on the other hand, stayed up, Keyblade next to the chair he sat in and faced the door and a window. Eyeing Kara, he smiled to find her still sound asleep. She would have woken up if anything was coming, he thought and looked up at Sye. Or she might have. But I doubt that. She doesn't seem so special right now. Gods only know what she can do, though. Laying his head on the back of the chair, she closed his eyes and sighed. All that has happened was too much for him to take in. Kara was only 14 and she was already teaching someone, and that means that they will be slowed down by Sye. Not to mention Sye could turn on them at any minuet, but Kara would hopefully see that of her if she would at all. And Kara would have less time just to han- Wait. What was he thinking? Even though the person he pretty much loved was still out of each didn't mean that she was gone. He would get back home, even if it was the last thing he did.

He was suddenly snapped from thought by the sounded of bare feet hitting the floor; it sounded like two pairs of feet, maybe a heavy a dog or something. He paid only little mind, but grabbed the hilt of his weapon, just in case. As suddenly as the sound entered his ears, they stopped, and it sounded like they stopped in front of their door. Whimpers were barely heard, along with clicks, squeaks, and other strange sounds. Then something got his full attention; Scratches on the other side of the thick wooden door. That's not normal, he thought standing up, Keyblade in hand as he walked towards the door. Slowly he opened it and looked down, blinking with a strange look on his. Staring up at him was a small purple dragon, its eyes wide with black bands around its neck and ankles. Its tail twitched along with its thin, florescent pixie like wings. It squeaked and pushed on the door with its head, indicating it wanted in.

Backing up slowly, Sora gave it enough room to run in. It did so and ran towards Sye, jumped on the bed, and slowly made its way towards her face, where it stopped and whimper slightly and then squeaked in the girls ear. Again it squeaked, but louder this time. Kara lay silent, but Sye moved slightly at the sound, slightly discomforted by the noise. Eyes slowly opening, she smiled at the sight she saw and reached a hand over the pat the dragon on the head. "Looks like you found me," she forced out, her voice scratchy and low due to her sleep. "What is that?" Sora asked and pointed towards the dragon. "Awai's not an it!" Sye snapped, turning over and almost kicking her new kyouyu in the head. She lifted her foot carefully over Kara's head, who continued to lay silent even over all the noise. "Then what is Awai?" he asked, a strange look upon his face. He should really be use to this. He just pushed most of the wired stuff out of the way most of the time, so he never really realized it. "She's a celcuis!"

Staring blankly at the girl, he snickered slightly. "Just looks like a dragon hatchling to me." Glaring at him, Sye looked down at Awai and petted her. "Well, she is just a hatchling, but not a dragon one. I wouldn't even be able to have one were I lived. I got her when I was younger. She's only about three years old, but she can do a lot of stuff and look," she said, pointing at Awai's ankles, lifting one of the celcuis's front feet up. ", dragons don't have the bands here." Rolling his eyes, Sora sighed and sat down again. "Whatever. Just go back to sleep unless you want to stay up and keeping watch." Sye blinked. "Well why do we need to do that? No one will come in." He groaned into his hand, which he placed over his face. "You really haven't been traveling long, have you? At least not with Heartless on your tail from what you look like and reacted to that Heartless attack. You need to stay up and keep watch even if you are what seems like a safe place. They can pop up out of no were." Slowly lifting her foot from the other side of Kara's head, Sye stood up and walked over to Sora, Awai in her arms. "I'll take over if you want to rest some." Saying a silent prayer, he stood up and walked quickly to Sye's spot and sat.

"Thanks," he said and shifted sideways and laid parallel from Kara. Smiling, the girl petted the celcuis in her lap and nodded. "No problem. I think I had enough sleep for one day, anyway."


End file.
